blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Sequence/Nex V2
---- (Authors Note: These are scenarios that tease the true storyline in Control Sequence episodes. They deal with both canon and non-canon scenarios.) ---- 01: Reaper’s Road Nex, after awakening from the BlazBlue's power putting an immense amount of strain on his body clashes with the strange Azure Sin Subject puts his attention to the direction of the 'Gate' once more with thoughts of his former friend's decline in his mind. However, he knew he chose his path already, and with that affirmed he heads toward the point that the Grimoire draws him toward, keeping his journey to himself. It's the only way he can outwit them, and save her, he thinks. A serpent waits for him though, looking for his companion. Swiftly, he hides the girl with the Observer and his guardian, Legna, and Nex prepares for conflict with his nemesis. Vs Akuhei Kagutsuchi, Area 03: Abandoned Post, Inner Layer Nex waits on stage while Akuhei comes in suddenly and strikes with a sweeping slash of Leviathan's blade toward Nex, he jumps away and slashes at Akuhei with his sword, though it's swiftly deflected by his foe's weapon. '' '''Akuhei': Hey there Azure 0… how’re you doing? Judging by the sheer malice off that stare of yours I’d say you had a fun time with Little Blue. Nex: … Akuhei: You think I was behind that-? Nex: Your partner seemed to sell you out on that one you snake. Akuhei: Serza…? Nevermind that, though. I noticed you’re not using it? Still, the fact he was out there cornered by those jokes bothered you enough to use it? I guess that proved something. But you know, he’s not your younger brother. It’s okay to let him do his own thing, be his own person… Nex: (Annoyed, and in a tone of anger) Just shut up... I have a question for you. Akuhei: What a coincidence. Cause, so do I. Where’s that girl hm? Nex: Not with me. Now why was he out there? Akuhei: Didn’t we go through this? You don’t listen very well. Was his choice, mostly. But the orders were from the top, and since it went along with my own ideas, I figured why not give the kid a bit of a push? And let's face it... ever since your cat bit the dust his strings have been easy to pull... well, least he won't be as weak as the times before eh? Might even survive. Oh, sorry, that glare you're giving me... did I upset you? Nex: I'll beat the shit out of you Akuhei if you don't shut up right now! Akuhei: See if you can, kid. After Fight Leviathan lunges out of a magic circle of emerald darkness and then strikes Nex from the front. '' '''Nex': Khhah! Bastard… Nex cringes before he drops down to the floor. '' '''Akuhei:' That’s it? Well, that’s no good, Azure 0. At that rate, seems pointless to even bother… ah well. You wanna talk now? Nex: I have nothing to even talk to you about, you damn snake... unless you wanna tell me why those things can draw on energy similar to my Grimoire. Akuhei: Oh those things, like Zaezel? Eh, I would tell you but... you disappointed me, kiddo, so now you don't get to know shit. Such is life, better luck next time. Leviathan is summoned to Akuhei's side, then promptly launched, but it's stopped as a pile of crumbling debris comes collapsing down in front of the two which the weapon promptly breaks through but doesn't reach Nex. Leviathan retracts back to Akuhei while the wounded Nex quickly pulls himself off the ground and rushes away offscreen to exit the building. '' '''Akuhei:' (Confused) Intervention in the Sequence? Tch. Well, that won’t happen again... though it wasn't even one I was looking for anyway. Akuhei turns around and then exits the stage. '' Vs Sylar ''Escaping Akuhei with an unseen intervention, Nex heads back into the areas to tend his wounds while cursing the man. He decides to leave ''Myri' with Legna, to have her learn on her own what she could do for the world feeling that keeping her with him would only slow him.'' Whether that choice was good or bad, he didn't know yet. ''He felt the sensation of being followed, a strong presence. Promptly acting by' instinct, the rebel raises his sword in defense, but...he suddenly realizes something.'' '''High-Level Area 03: Outside the Abandoned Fort, Evening Nex: Alright, this is getting irritating... I thought it was a strange feeling that was bothering me, you were following me weren’t you? Sylar: Hah... you're sharp as ever to catch on that quickly. Course I'd expect nothing less from you. Sylar jumps in and makes a greeting as he spins Apolloexon a moment before setting it behind him. '' '''Nex:' Tch. (Annoyed) What do you want Sylar? Why are you here in Kagutsuchi? Did you seriously need to follow me here too? Sylar: (Mocks hurt as he makes a chuckle) Ouch... talk about a cold greeting to the guy who bailed your ass out. Nex: Huh? ...What are you talkin' about? Sylar: From that local psychopathic snake of course. Not even a thanks. Oh well, can't say I'm not used to the attitude. Nex: You're not one to talk about behavior... but how did you suddenly get strong enough to intervene with him? Sylar: Uh, well... said something about Apolloexon, I guess? That's all, well, beyond me, you know that. I've never been one to understand that crap. Nex: (Pauses a moment) That's a lie, Sylar. Sylar: (In a serious tone) I told you those are experiences and memories I'd rather forget. Forever. Nex: Then if you want to avoid it, what're you doing here, going after Zaezel? Sylar: Don’t you think it's strange how one of those is in Kagutsuchi? Nex: I don’t care. I’m after the Gate and openings to the Boundary here, so what he does isn’t my concern. Sylar: Really? You just are going to let him do what he wants…? (Sighs) You seem to be in a bad mood as usual. A bolt of lightning is shot forward and Nex defends himself from it with the edge of his sword. '' '''Nex:' (Surprised) Gh, what the hell? Sylar steps forward while he pulls Apolloexon forward and spins it outward until pointing it forward to Nex, as the blade of Seithr appears on its tip. Sylar: How about you take out that frustration… think we both could use it. Nex: … You dick. You just wanna fight me don’t you? Sylar: (Nervous laugh) Haha. Guilty. Nex: You could have just asked instead of attacking me you idiot. Sylar: Ah... well, yeah, probably. But, I am also concerned for your well-being, promise. And it isn't good to have so much stress on your shoulders. I find a good fight helps to release that tension. Nex: (Sighs) Dammit Sylar, you're a pain. Fine, make it quick. After Fight Sylar gets back up from the floor and hunches down for a moment. Sylar: Damn... yeah, you're still a bitch to fight. Guess I don't need to be worried, then. If one thing hasn't changed about you, it's that power. Sylar stands back up straight and makes Apolloexon vanish. Nex: It isn't power I enjoy relying on, you know that. And the Apolloexon... you shouldn't be- Sylar: (Interrupts him) But it does help you, doesn't it? I don't see shame in that. Also, you know what the Grimoire activating means right? I think someone is trying to play on that, not the NOS either. Nex: Huh-? Sylar: I’ve noticed there’s been some uh, well, criminal activity going on. While they may just be sliding their way in alongside Zaezel's plan, that chick Valetha talking about the Boundary and the ‘Red’ raises a flag. Nex: The 'Red'? You don’t think… Sylar: I don’t know. But you can bet I’ll try to figure it out. Anyway, be careful out there will you? Keep that doomsday artifact of yours in check. Sylar jumps and exits the area past Nex. Nex: ... (To himself) He completely ignored the warning about Apolloexon... why the hell are you after those things Sylar. Did you really forget those dangers so much? (Sighs) No, that isn't my problem. Guess I should focus on figuring out what idiot is going after the Boundary's power in that damned forsaken Gate this time. Nex exits the stage. '' Vs Mysteria ''Ending his friendly confrontation with his ally, Sylar, Nex continues to make his way toward his destination. ''However,' the area he enters is within ''''a state of a panic, with Seithr thick in the air and buildings ravaged by a clear assault. But he doesn't have time to worry about it.'' Sure enough, he finds himself in a situation with many NOS soldiers thinking he was responsible as they raise their weapons and prepare their Ars. Nex swiftly escapes after turning them into Seithr with his Azure's power, but he refuses to absorb their life with a look of reluctance. Another soon greets him, putting a blade to his throat while he rests to the side. Nex notices the individual, recognizing her from the time she looked at him, no, into him and the darkness of that Grimoire. Kagutsuchi, Higher Area 04: Damaged Town, Nightfall Nex makes his hand into a claw before he slashes at the woman and breaks her away from his space. After this, he stands up and draws his sword. '' '''Mysteria:' (Angrily) Beast of Sin, Azure 0! You’re responsible for this disaster aren’t you?! Working, conspiring with that creature roaming in our city. Nex: No, actually, I’m not. But it shouldn't surprise me that you all assume that I caused it. (In annoyance) I just fought your bastard of a General not too long ago so I didn't exactly have time to be eating everyone. Mysteria: General… General Akuhei informed me that you’re here to open a gateway to the Boundary. Nex: (Surprised as he pauses) He told you that…? (To himself) I thought only the top brass were supposed to know what my intentions were. Why the hell did they tell her? Do they think she can stop me? Mysteria: This… this just proves it. To open a gateway would allow the Seithr to leak into our city. That Seithr coming from a place we sealed for a reason… it’d flood beyond control. The city would be drained of life in a matter of days! Is that what you want?! Nex: No, it isn’t what I ‘want’. Like you'll listen to me, though. I need to destroy somethin', and if a Gate opens as a consequence then it’s somethin’ I’ll have to live with. Whether you think it’s right or not won't change my mind. Mysteria: The Overseers were right… you are a threat to all mankind. Nex: (In disgust) Overseers...you mean the ones enacting as the World’s power. Tch… they make me sick. Mysteria: Quiet. I don’t care how you feel toward the Overseers - they protect this world you’re trying to destroy. They're this world's heroes. And if it wasn’t for you coming here, Myri and Reiga wouldn’t have been pulled into this…do you know how much Reiga is suffering now? Because of you? His friend whose become a traitor, he's getting into trouble, Akari is even going insane around you! You...you-! Nex: ... Mysteria: You’ve hurt them and its something I won’t ever forgive. And I won't let you take anything important away from me again! Nex: Listen you, I don’t want to - hold up… ‘again’? Mysteria: You’ve destroyed so much that it’s just all gone over your head as collateral damage. Nex Azure 0 - in the NOS's name of Order and the Overseer's decree- I'll stop you! Nex: Not happening. (Sighs with regret) Why do you all have to make this such a damn struggle for yourselves? After Fight Mysteria: Agh…you... Nex: Huh? Wait… that’s a strong Drive. I don’t remember it being that powerful the last time I fought her... Is it… being enhanced by somethin’? Mysteria: I’m not finished… I won’t let you hurt…I won't let you make them suffer! Just as she stands back up she rushes back forward toward Nex with her weapon poised forward to skewer him. Nex: You're gonna piss me off to the point I'll kill you! Stay down! In the moment Nex brings his sword down, another intervenes, ''Reiga'' enters the stage as his swords clash to Nex's and they both bounce off each other's strikes. '' '''Reiga': (Growls) Don't you even think about it. Mysteria: Reiga, no, stand down! Reiga:''' Not an order I'll listen to. Nex... I'm your opponent now. '''Nex: No,you're not, I'm not here to screw off. If you wanna protect her, fine, I'm not after her life. Nex turns around to leave, but he stops when he notices a teleportation field open up around Mysteria seconds before she's whisked away. Reiga:' (''Turns around as he looks for her) Mysteria?! Damn, where the hell did she go...? You, what'd you do?! '''Nex: Calm the hell down, you idiot... I can't do that. That was Intervention. (To himself) the Overseers huh. What do they want with someone like this? Not like that can stop me, but they are the ones with the power over the Gates. Screw it, I don’t have time to worry about what they’re doin’. Reiga: Intervention...(faces Nex after he pauses in thought) listen, Nex. If you come after her again, I'll make you regret that. You've been making ripples of discord between people I care for... and that isn't smart. Even for you. Nex: Hate huh...it is powerful (sighs deeply) but, that isn't what will help a person like you, it won't fix anything for you, just will make shit worse. I'm meant to hate. I'm designed for hatred. You aren't. If you have the power to stop me, then I'll accept my defeat by you. But not until you see things for yourself. Nex then continues walking until he exits the stage. '' '''Reiga': Defeat him? I don't think I could actually do that... I don't understand that man. Vs Valetha Ending: Scarlet Emissary Nex leaves his encounter with Mysteria behind, but his way now would be obstructed with personnel of the government. Wishing to avoid another encounter with the angered soldiers of Sequence, Nex decides to take a lesser known path toward his destination. As he leaves the artificial tree lines, the hills open up toward the body of an abandoned and sealed off sector, where he sought answers about the Gate or those that used them: The Azure Interface Prime Field. The sector hadn't seen use in many long years. Surrounding Seithr is strangely thick, with it clumping together and concentrating nearby making a field of discomforting vibes. None of it fazes the man. He approaches the building, shadows dance around him, but someone stands in the way of his intended path to the sector. '' '''Kagutsuchi, Sealed Sector's Perimeter (Seithr Field), Nighttime' Nex: This place is god damn riddled with Seithr, No surprise Sequence has warded it off… not that it could stop me anyway. But it’s this close to the Research District? This place was used in the Third War of Ars Magus, even though Kagutsuchi didn’t participate… if anything that could be used with the Eye of Sheol was around here, guess this would be the place to hide the info. (turns around) ...huh? Nex runs ahead as he notices a figure in front of him nearby the sector, he cuts through several shadows that appear in the form of Seithr Beings, making his way to the person. Zaezel: Destroyer. So you decided to follow after us after all. Nex: Hey, you were the one causing those assaults right? People thought it was me, (annoyed as he pulls his blade forward) that made getting here a bit more of a pain then it shoulda' been. 'Zaezel':' It should have been you. But, it was only to harvest. The Core needs to store soul energy. It will be a weapon in this war, to punish mankind. Nex: Punish them... for the actions in the Boundary, right? For creating that thing, along with the cores and the fragments. Not that I care about what humanity does, but... it'd make more sense, to destroy the source of all this instead wouldn't it? Otherwise...it seems pretty pointless. '''Zaezel':' You understand why they should be punished, so why are you trying to stop it now, Destroyer? This was decided long ago, by the architects of the world’s history. We’re just the revenant of power and the decided will, following our roles in this war. Unlike you. '''Nex:' ...Architects of the World’s-? A shot of crimson energy collides into the floor, the splash of the hit forces Nex to quickly leap back and away from its range. Valetha drops down in front of Zaezel, after the girl appears, Zaezel takes his leave of the stage. Nex: You-? Valetha: Hope you can understand, Destroyer, it’s not personal, just that Zaezel still hasn’t finished his mission yet. You can stay here and watch if you like it, it’s going to be quite a wonderful ride. Nex: And what mission is that? I know it’s a mission for his ‘Lord’, but it’s definitely got something to do with what you’re after too, doesn’t it? Why else would you help a monster? Valetha: I'm 'helping' out of my interests. When that girl isn't around you're so much easier to speak to. She just gets in the way, don't you think so too? Are you interested in what lays ahead on that path, the possibilities of the Red? You know all I’ve been trying to do is guide you. She walks closer to him, and in clear warning, Nex swings his sword to cut off her advance. '' '''Nex:' Back off. What do you mean "guide me"? Valetha: Mm, that is why I’m here after all. I came looking for you, the man who decided he wanted to kill the power behind this world. I’ll tell you if you show me what you’ve decided. What your will is toward the world. Nex: (Regretful sigh) … Valetha: Is it that hard? Well, no hurry. Let's have a dance before I off more souls for that power- I’ll show you the beauty there is in the Seithr consuming all it touches. Nex: How about you just get out of my damn way? I’d rather know what this shit is about the ‘Red’ anyway. My choices and will, they don’t have anything to do with you. Valetha: Ignoring the problem doesn’t make it go away. That’s what this world does. Sooner or later Beast of Sin you’ll have to own up to your choice. Nex: Tch. Bitch… that’s that relic of a weapon talkin’. Valetha: I’ll use the Lilithel this time, just for you. After Fight ' ''Nex knocks Valetha down with a powerful overhead slash, as she lays on her side upon the soil looking up at an angered Nex who has the edge of his blade to her throat while Valetha simply laughs as her crimson eyes are small with glee. '''Valetha: Kufu...hahaahaah! That was just what I would expect from you. That's the power of destruction, darkness, the Azure! There is no doubt about it now... you really are the one that will inherit that role. It can finally be more than a possibility, Lilithel, isn't that amazing? Nex: Tch… you really have let it consume you completely…this... this is what you 'kill' for? Valetha: Of course. The weak filth who can't handle pain, they all deserve nothing less than to be consumed by it. Don't you agree? But it's not evil, either. It's the way to freedom... the power, this is what will allow the world to change again. And I’ve looked for it to change my own life… because this current life, it's so… filthy. This shape, this body, its memories, this disgusting weakness… I want to burn it all away for a new possibility and purpose! Nex: You’ve got no idea what that’s doing to people, or even yourself. (Angrily) Stop goin’ after the Boundary’s power! These people chasing after this thing called the ‘Red’ did no one learn from the damn past why the influences and power from the Eye of Sheol is wiped from existence?! Valetha: Your caretaker said it? He doesn’t want you to find anything about the Eye of Sheol, or the so-called ‘Red’. Do you know why? It’s already a part of things, you know. And you’re the biggest reason why it’ll exist again… Nex: (Surprised) What? What did you just say? Valetha stands up with a smile as Nex's sword lowers. Valetha: Listen closely, my sweet, young Destroyer! The remnant of that which can contain power from that Gate is hidden in Kagutsuchi. They gave it shape from the thing they unearthed in Wadatsumi... Wadatsumi, you've been there too. (Wadatsumi scenes) A desolate land is shown, with ruins around the wasteland. The entire area has caution signs strewn around with most of the buildings and structures left devastated. Plants all sag downward looking lifeless. Nex: I don't remember ever being in Wadatsumi... Imyo said we were goin' there once, but... A Gate hides inside the underground facility, a large seal around its body and perimeter as Seithr floats about in wispy particles concentrating and breaking apart as they hit the seal. Valetha:' (''Offscreen) Someone came to that sacred land and used the Gate. That was a big mistake... a really bad one. The Clan kept that place sealed for a reason, I'm sure. And the instant that seal came off... that's where the Scientists and my father, found that slumbering thing. I was terrified of it if I remember right... that's what they told me. The seal breaks apart suddenly allowing a large amount of black energy to fly forward and around. Something surfaces from the Gate, but is kept offscreen as a stunned group of scientists stare in awe at it. A young Valetha hides away near one of them with her eyes shut, her hands grasping the lab coat, and her head buried against their side. (Back to normal) '''Valetha:''' And from it, they took the instrument sealed in Kagutsuchi now. It still calls to me... to find it, since that thing is eventually what showed me the Red! I overcame my fear of it... suddenly becoming numb to that suffering I felt from it. '''Nex: (To himself) A clan... the Amanohokosaka clan and its families I imagine...but... who the hell would go after the Gate in Wadatsumi? Valetha: You're quiet... I'm curious. Are you trying to begin the end with such a powerful thing? Nex: … Valetha: It can’t be brought into this world without a key, though. Since the NOS sealed it back up in Kagutsuchi… I wonder… will you find that key? Or will they? All the death will certainly serve to stir its power, though. Zaezel is moving the pieces to awaken the seal. But he can't open it, just loosen it up a bit. Nex: He's releasing the Boundary's power from it... Valetha: And, when that happens... you should know what the NOS will do. If you want to come closer to your own success, you have to destroy the tool that will act for humanity's will. The tool they're crafting against you. Kukuhahaa! Destroy it! Smash it to bits! Let it fall into red infernos of nothingness, and witness the renewal of the power that can truly change this world and yourself! Nex: The tool of humanity's... then it's like I thought. You don't need to tell me... Valetha: I look forward to seeing who gets that tool, and what it becomes! What beauty will come from its power and Seithr! (Scene) Nex clenches his hand as the Azure's power pulls in around him making a few small shadows of crimson Beasts and his eyes shine with anger. Nex: Tch. You don't get it. I'm a Destroyer... I will 'kill' everything. Their tool... and that thing inside the Gate. Even if I have to reduce all of Kagutsuchi to nothing with it! ---End of Reaper's Road--- 02: Red Memory of Hate Vs Lazarith Nex continues on his road, after hearing where his target was. The 'key', he imagined he'd run into along the way, so he turns his focus to the Research Sector, feeling the strange energy resonation with the Grimoire every step of the way and it only unnerves him. ''The words of that woman still eat at his mind, that he'd be why things in the Eye of Sheol would exist again. But he can't afford to let it slow him now. As he strides forward through the rough pass, all around him is ruined structures as though something destroyed the area and scattered everything about like a tornado. He notices the presence of the NOS on all sides of him suddenly... looking to see weapons pointing at him, one individual steps out among them. Kagutsuchi, Restricted Districts, Nighttime '''Nex:' (Growls) Sequence dogs. The commander steps in front of the others, as he comes on stage to address Nex. Lazarith: So you're really going through with this, Nex. Nex: You’re here too huh… guess that was only a matter of time. I’m passing through to the Research District... I assume this is where they activated that tool of theirs in the past. Lazarith: This area of Kagutsuchi has been blocked off since before the Third War, only authorized access. I'm aware of why you're here as the Marshal informed me. And I've been given orders by the Council to not let you destroy what you've come after, the one who can help bring the NOS's world to reality. Nex: I don’t need you to remind me you're gonna get in my way. You never have agreed with what I do... Lazarith: It's not just because I don't agree with your motives, but you’re involving Myri. You've taken her from me, from the one who will stand by her in her future. Nex: Tch. She has no future with them... you've been shown a lie. Lazarith: A lie... I doubt that. Why do you seek to bring this world into utter chaos? Why not accept the new order? The ways of the future when the corruption will finally end? The Council will stop it, and bring balance back to the world. Nex: I don't believe in that bullshit idea of 'Order' and with the SIA, and that damn system they've adopted... there will never be 'balance'. This world... I already said I'd break everything about it. And that's exactly what I'll do. I'll make sure to break it, I won't let anything stop me... I'll get her back, no matter what it does to me in the end. Lazarith: You have conviction, and that has always been something I respected. But so do I. With Myri in the middle of this, I can’t remain idle. Nex: Tch, you get that it is her choice right? Lazarith: (Firmly) And it is my choice to make sure that she is never again exposed to the Boundary's horrors. Nex: She can't stay the same you idiot. Don't you understand that in your position? Lazarith: Of course I do. But, some things... they don't need to change, Nex. Radical changes will only bring more despair and hate. Have you thought of that? I would not change her for anything in the world... and if you would then you will have to destroy my life and damn my soul to hell with that power of yours. Because I'd want nothing to do with ruining her life. He brings his Scythe forward as he takes a battle-ready stance. Lazarith: I won't say it twice. Leave, before I end your road here. I won't break my vows. Nex: Dammit...you don't get it. Remember you're the one who asked for this then! After Fight Lazarith gets up from the floor and hunches down briefly while Nex also cringes from the battle's toll. Nex: (Exhausted) You're powerful... no wonder they send you in to fight beings like Zaezel... Lazarith suddenly straightens himself and moves forward in a glide with his wings as he strikes Nex across his body with the Scythe. Nex: Ghah! Lazarith: I won’t let you involve her… there are matters I promised to protect with my life about her. And you’re about to destroy everything... my purpose for my life. All I know... Nex jumps away from another strike, barely escaping when the Scythe comes slicing through the air sideways. Nex: Tch. Lazarith, you can’t protect her from them, not like this. Lazarith: (Furiously) And you’ve ruined her life! Someone inserts themselves between the two, and Lazarith and Nex both jump back as Myri is seen with her palms facing them, and the girl cries out to the two. Myri: (In sorrow) Stop, stop both of you! Lazarith: (Quietly and solemnly surprised) Myri… Myri: The last thing I want to see is two people I trust trying to destroy each other! Lazarith, Nex hasn’t done anything to harm me, I’m choosing this road for myself! Lazarith: This man is responsible for countless amounts of death, Yamatsumi… He flooded it when he destroyed the Cauldron inside and killed an Azure Interface Prime Field Device. It can't be a coincidence that he's now in Kagutsuchi looking to destroy what protects us and keeps this world alive. Myri: Maybe he will. But still he's my only chance at learning for myself... I'm taking that chance Lazarith. Lazarith: Why...? Why him? The Destroyer? A man who seeks to bring you only pain and suffering? Why don't you want to be with the ones who truly care for you? Who... would suffer for you? Myri: All my life I've been protected and treated like some special thing- and I'm sick of that! I'm tired of you and Nex getting hurt, and getting into problems because of me! I have to take responsibility one day... don't I? Lazarith: No... no, you don't have to do anything. Expose yourself to this wretched reality... I will fight for you, and protect your wishes, as I always have. Myri: Lazarith, I appreciate it, I do. But it is my fight too. Please... let Nex go. Lazarith: I can't let him go, Myri. I've been given orders not to allow him to destroy the one who will activate our defense systems. Myri: Then...you have to go through me. (To Nex) Nex, go. I want to believe you. So go. Nex: Myri... (To himself) I'm sorry you have to go through this... Nex rushes away as he jumps past Lazarith and exits the stage. Vs Reiga Nex continues on his way toward his destination thoughts of ''Myri'' behind him. He needed to find the information about the Gate and the AIP, and soon.As he finally reaches the Research District, he heads down into the underground chambers combing through the lab areas bellow the newer building sitting atop, and what he finds disturbs him.' ''Strewn about are shapeless masses that vaguely resemble a humanoid shape... locating an old terminal that he dusts off he begins to read through the project notes which widen his eyes. Nex: What the... what is this shit? From past records of the SIA: Azure Interface Prime Field Type 01, made contact with the Gate long ago. All attempts to copy the Type 1’s success… or any of the Original Units the Thirteen AIP made with their power has so far been a mostly fruitless endeavor. While it is easy to copy their physical traits, and replicate bits of memories... These new copies don’t have the build needed to regain the shape or the power of their original forms. The imitation cores we integrate to give them something like ‘life’ it is not enough of a catalyst to stabilize the Seithr or stimulate the genes to manifest their existence on their own... not to the level requested by these people. There was an ability in the past they used to strengthen the cores and fragments, but doing it results in unstable designs. It's clear many pieces are still missing. It's incredibly painful to watch... I'm not certain I can do this anymore. They are consumed by their power… body, mind, limiters, unable to contain it, resulting in-'' ''The terminal shuts down, causing the ends of the message to flicker out and in as a warning sign flashes across it. Nex: Dammit! Moments after it, a magic circle appears beneath him that opens up into a void as Nex falls through. Nex: Kh-! The hell is going- Research Facility of Kagutsuchi, Laboratory Area 02 Nex suddenly vanishes from his area and reappears in front of Lukain who stands in the room with him. Lukain: You really shouldn't be snooping around Azure 0, it's unbefitting of one of your nature. This is where you wished to be isn't it? Nex: (Angered as he turns to face him) Lukain. The hell is going on bellow this place, huh? The AIP...what the hell was going on with those experiments? Lukain: I'm not doing anything more than what's been asked of me. That was a station that hasn't seen use in many decades. Those experiments were... retired, from failures. An old work area of an exile I once cooperated with on the order of the Council. Now then... Lieutenant. Reiga steps out. Nex: (In surprise) What? Lukain: I'm not going to be your opponent today, Azure 0. I have a few things to ascertain with the Azure Interface Prime Field Device Type 04. Sorairo, do your family name proud and hold back the Destroyer until I call for you. Try not to die. I need you after all, for her preparations. Reiga: Yes sir, I'll protect Akari from him... I'll make sure she gets to fulfill her desire to bring this world to the right future. Lukain turns and begins to leave. Nex: Hey, Lukain where the hell do you think you're going huh?! Lukain: I need to see something with you as well, regarding Wadatsumi, along with the Grimoire. But that will happen shortly, for now, I'll see how strong the Prodigy is. Nex: (Growls) You piece of shit. Lukain then leaves the room as Reiga brings his blades out from a magic circle. Reiga: If you want to destroy Akari, Nex... then you'll have to go through me. Akari has something she wants to do. And I promised all this time that I would help her accomplish whatever it was in life she wanted. Nex: Why should I care? Reiga: You seem more agitated than usual, but isn’t it your fate to become the Destroyer? Nex: …My fate? What does that have to do with anything? Reiga: Akari... she finally is figuring out what she can do for this world you know. I won't let you ruin that. You don't have the right to deny her this choice in her life, and I'll lend any power I have to help her. Nex: It isn’t that simple, idiot. She's part of the NOS's power, an instrument to it, and that means she has no damn choice but to listen to what they tell her to do. Reiga: I don't believe that. Why shouldn’t Akari get the choice to be who she wants to be? She sees something good in this world, and I want to see her find it. You... you see nothing in it. You're just someone out to destroy. How could you understand what a dream is like? When you're a nightmare who would take what I care for away from me! Nex: ...You should shut up, you know that? (Angrily as he takes stance and points the blade out) Before I really kill you... talking shit like that, when you have no idea! After fight Reiga drops down as Nex overwhelms and strikes him to the floor with the blade and points it at him a moment. Reiga: Ungh... Akari... I'm sorry... Nex: I told you, you can't defeat me like this. Your will is never going to be as strong as my Azure Grimoires'. As long as you're with them... you'll never be able to do or change anything for yourself. Reiga: Shut up... it's where my family is... it's where my life, my father's legacy... it's where Akari and Mysteria is. I... will always be myself here... I don't want that to change! Retracting the blade away from the young man, Nex turns away and walks across from him once more. Nex: (Sighs) You're hopeless... saying you want the world to be different, and yet you can't even stand up and face your own life first. (To himself) Although... that isn't much different from how I used to be. Reiga: You're not killing me...? Nex: Why would I waste my energy killing you? When clearly you're going to do that yourself. Reiga: ... Nex: All I was trying to tell you, is that they control her in every damn way. Why do you think I’m trying to destroy her? It's not to spite you at all, she can't be saved. And it's because of- Nex's words are interrupted as Reiga stands back up and answers a contact through his receiver. Reiga: Huh? Yeah, I’m coming… Reiga looks back to Nex. Reiga: (Shakes his head) I have to go to Akari, and I’m not buying what you’re saying. I’ll help Akari find her place in this world. Reiga runs off from the stage as Nex tries to follow a barrier pops up in front of him. Nex: Lukain’s magic again. (Regretfully) That damn kid, he's lost in the clouds. Naive idiot… nothin’ I can do now then, he'll learn the hard way. (Returns to normal as he puts his blade away) I just hope he survives it...tch I’ll have to find another way through the facility. Nex exits the stage. Vs Fasado Note: Fasado's interactions are written by Tails Nex continues his way through the facility, seeking another way through. Though the corridors and hallways he travels, the resistance is thin, if even nonexistent. It leads him to another section of the lab, one further down and surrounded by cylindrical containers containing what is likely experimental substances along with Seithr. '' ''The sight of it all makes him cringe with discomfort and anger. He'd destroy the place if he had more time, but with Reiga on the move toward Akari, and Lukain about to use her in their plan, Nex knew this wasn't the time to take out his rage on the NOS's workings. His target is still further ahead, but another seeks to impede his progress. Kagutsuchi Research Sector, Inner Layer, Lowest level Nex walks into the area as he notices a screen within the room flicker on. '' '''Nex:' (In hostility) Lukain. Lukain: You're still in pursuit? You certainly have perseverance, but that won't get you far on its own. Four is nearly ready. Nex: What’re you scheming with that Azure Interface Prime Field? Lukain: ...Scheming-? An odd word to use for an endeavor I’m performing only for the Council’s order. Nex: That AIP is the closest to the original Four's power, right? I saw the records. Experiments to make one closer to their original power and forms. Lukain: Hm. I told you that you shouldn't be concerned with that old data. I have no idea what experiments you're speaking of. Nex: Don't play games with me Lukain. Lukain: Games, me? I've no time for that. In any case, she'll inherit the power to stop the damage being done to this world by the Corrosion from the Seithr. Seeing as our current method to normally combat it is...withering away, to say the least. Nex: ...What? (Shocked) No... you... Lukain: By your tone I think you understand what that means. You're running out of time... it seems you haven't figured out how to change it. Nex: Ghr. How can she-? How the hell is she able to do something like that! Lukain: I'll be leaving the sector to manage the Replicated Gate at the restricted area where the awakening will occur. I imagine I'll be seeing you there. Fasado dashes onscreen'' to clash with Nex’s sword just as soon as the transmission ends. '' Nex: Tch-! Nex jumps back and then moves to a fighting stance. '' '''Fasado:' heh, if Lukain is who you seek, Azure 0....you won't be getting far. Not while you're still conscious anyway. Lukain has given me a special task. Nex: A task? Of course. He gave you those orders all that time ago didn’t he? Too bad you failed on your part. After all, both Mujihi and I got out that night. Fasado: Even then I got the main objective completed, killing Tekina was just my bonus. You on the other hand… I will not make my mistake of failing to capture you again... Nex: You know how much I hate all of you... knowing what I know? I can’t stand you three… I hate, hate, hate, HATE you! I’ll make sure you suffer not only for that night but for all of it! The Azure’s energy flares around Nex as his limiter shells open up before he swings his sword in an ''aggressive'' gesture. '' '''Fasado:' Yes, Azure 0... go on, release, engage it...! Fight me with all of your hatred...! Fasado, almost on a whim causes a red aura to emanate from his rapier. '' '''Fasado:' Scarlet Moon! Almost right after his words, the aura brightens, his altered drive now active as his crest appears briefly before vanishing. Fasado: I hope you're not holding back Azure 0, where's the fun if you don't activate that, no? Nex: Altered Drive...that explains a bit. And if you mean the Azure, then I have no problem with using that. Now bring it! Fasado: (Shakes his head before steadying his weapon) Oh nono, it's a power not even you're aware of...! But alas, en garde; Beast! Nex: A power I’m not-? Nex quickly abandons the thought as he counters the incoming strike and then prepares to fight. After Fight ' ''Nex drops down out of his stance as the Azure’s darkness burns around him and he steps away. '''Nex: Ghah. Dammit… the hell is going on with this thing? What power you were talking about earlier, is that part of what’s going on with the Grimoire? Fasado: I can't exactly confirm or deny, Azure 0.... But you're getting close to what I seek. In the near future the government shall finally have you in custody.. and by near future, of course, I mean right now... Fasado almost instantly readies his rapier, ready to try and incapacitate Nex. Fasado: Any last words before your defeat? Nex: (Growls) I’m not finished yet… In an instant, Fasado lunges in and strikes through Nex, causing him to cringe into a stagger once more before he drops down to the floor on his knee. Nex: Agh-! Dammit... Fasado: Your abilities are unrefined... still can't access it... But maybe... Fasado approaches and removes a small container from his uniform. Within the container is a strange helix shaped strand of concentrated Seithr that radiates a faint crimson-colored and foul looking energy. '' '''Nex:' Get away- (growls) The hell-? What is that? Fasado: An agglomeration of genes and cells from what appeared back then... I brought it along hoping for it to help. Your body should be able to handle it, and hopefully, the Grimoire reacts... Nex: Cell? Wait… why the hell, how is it stronger than a core? What are those from? Fasado: You'll find out soon... for now, hold still- this test will be painful... Fasado holds Nex in place, as he puts the rapier's tip at Nex's chest with his opposite hand. '' '???:' I believe that’s quite enough you hateful man. ''Before Fasado can implant it, a gust of golden wind blows Fasado backward releasing Nex from the grip. Shortly after the rebel collapses to the floor. The one responsible for the powerful gale of magic appears in front of Nex, Legna. With her is Myri. Myri: Nex! (Worried) Nex, are you okay? Nex doesn't say anything due to his injuries. '' '''Legna': So you were at Wadatsumi during Imyo's attempt at… I see. How horrible. You were taking the cells from that thing that idiotic scientist located inside its depths no less… Fasado: The hell.... damned Observer...! How long were you listening to our conversation?! Legna: Long enough. But you should know that your efforts are pointless. That thing… what Lukain and all of you are after, it’s long been severed from him. Then again Lukain has never been one to let anything slow him for long. It would be a dire mistake to underestimate his methods. Myri kneels down next to the collapsed Nex. Myri: Legna, he’s wounded badly, we need to get him out of here. Fasado moves back to a fighting stance, as he points the weapon forward in readiness. Fasado: Hmph, none of you are getting out of here alive if I can help it...! Your attempt is meaningless, defend Azure 0 to your death if you want Observer...! The girl's death will certainly help progression as well... surely that will! This works well, now stay just like that... I'll end you swiftly! Legna:''' No, I don’t believe we’ll be gracing you with our presence any longer. Get used to the taste of failure foolish man, I won’t be letting you have my king, you've robbed enough from the world with your disgusting plagues in the past. You won't today. Take your tantrums elsewhere, I’m sure Lukain will be a fine ear to vent on. ''Legna' disappears as the teleportation field takes her, Myri, and Nex from the stage. Leaving Fasado there alone as he returns to a normal stand and lowers his weapon. '' '''Fasado: ...Damn it. I'm actually surprised this Observer still is around...the purge from the System's power, that should've taken all of them shouldn't it...? The Alucard though... perhaps they were protected...? Whatever... Azure 0 is still going to that Gate anyway. We'll have to proceed without the test's results... Fasado puts the strand of energy back into the container and places it away. He then turns to leave and return to Lukain, exiting the stage. Vs Akari 03: The Eye's Casket Vs Legna Vs Siegfried Vs Myri Vs Lukain 01 Extras Losses Akuhei Sylar Mysteria Valetha 02 Extras Losses Lazarith Reiga Fasado Category:Control Sequence Category:EvoBlaze Category:Tails6000